Dead Frontier
Dead Frontier is a free, web-based MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) that is operated by Jagged Blade Games. Neil Yates is the creator and developer of the game as well as an active player with his in-game character known as AdminPwn. Dead Frontier was released for open beta on April 21, 2008 and currently has over 800,000 registered users with several new accounts being created every day. Dead Frontier offers both free and subscription content; subscription being entirely optional. Being free to play and available on a web browser, the game’s creator is expecting it to grow rapidly into a popular MMORPG. Currently, Dead Frontier can be played through a 2D or a 3D version of the game. Developmental work is announced through the main page of the Dead Frontier Wiki or, primarily, through the development blog. While the 2D version allows a maximum of 6 players per room, 3D version allows for all players to be playing in just one game room. History On the 21st of April 2008, the game was released to the public as a beta version. Multiplayer mode and PvP Combat were released on the 15th of July 2008, allowing players to team up and play the game, or fight against each other. A player-run market system was created on the 1st of October 2008 to facilitate trading among players. Named the Dead Frontier Mega Mall, it was popular among players, who used it frequently, as it was the only proper system for trading at that time. The barricading system, used to secure buildings and prevent more zombies from entering, was released on the 26th of January 2009. It allowed players to create their own outposts in the Inner City, where they can trade etc as they could in the main outpost.. A new inventory system was released on the 15th of March 2009, along with the ability to conduct private trades. A proper market system was also released, replacing the Dead Frontier Mega Mall. Missions were released on the July 19, 2009. They gave specific tasks to players, such as to destroy all infected in an area, for a cash and experience reward. On September 16, 2009, a game was released on many game sites in order to promote Dead Frontier. Titled “Dead Frontier: Outbreak”, it is a text-based zombie adventure game, made to raise awareness among gamers about Dead Frontier, which due to its acceptance and success was followed by “Dead Frontier: Outbreak 2”. On September 20, 2010, a 3D computer graphics version of the game was released to every registered player (previously tested by Gold Members), shifting the way players interact with the game, creating new gameplay strategies and techniques based on new challenges, new zombies and new outposts. Advertising To date, not a lot of advertising campaigns have been carried out. Prior to the release of the promotional game “Dead Frontier: Outbreak”, it relied mainly on its players to spread word about the game among the player’s network of friends. With the release of “Dead Frontier: Outbreak” and “Dead Frontier: Outbreak 2” many more gamers on the Internet have since joined Dead Frontier, to experience its gameplay. 2010: AdminPwn started sponsoring games such as "Nightcrawlers" and "Undead Highway". Advertisements of Dead Frontier appear mostly in Youtube when watching a zombie video or when you enter a wiki about a video game/PC game filled with gore in it. Ads of Dead Frontier appear as a number of zombies with their arms out and "Dead Frontier" written above them. Membership Players may subscribe for Gold Membership and receive numerous benefits, which are as follows: * 25% extra experience gain * 200 free Credits every month * Discounts in the Credit Shop * Access to the exclusive Gold Member forums * Priority technical support * The probability of finding items while looting is increased * Looted items generally have higher market value * New Features are allowed to be tested before their official release * Player's forum title may be customized * Gold Member ad at the bottom of the page is removed. The current rates are US$7.95 per month, US$39.95 for 6 months or US$72.95 for 12 months. All money earned is used to support the servers and the game. Players can also choose to simply purchase credits for a one-time fee; credits are used to redeem items from the Credit Shop or simply for sale to other players for in-game money. They may be bought via PayPal or SMS, although the rates of purchase via SMS are more costly. Generally, better discounts are given for purchases of larger amounts of Credits. Gameplay Dead Frontier takes place in a post-apocalyptic world, infested with zombies. It focuses on a city named Fairview, where the game takes place. Players can only travel around the city by foot, since vehicles are all broken beyond repair, and the streets are cluttered with debris, crates and vehicles that have broken down. Further away from the outpost that the player starts at, the zombies that are encountered are much tougher, and appear in larger numbers. Players are shown on the screen in the outpost as customizable avatars, limited only by the weapon proficiencies, stats of the player, the class of the player, and most importantly, by what they can afford to buy, or whether they can find the item by looting. Players can interact with each other via the forums, the CB Radio, or by chatting in multiplayer rooms. Much of the game revolves around the Inner City, where players can loot items, gain experience by killing zombies, and so on. Rules There are a number of rules in place for player conduct, such as rules against offensive language, scamming, and bug abuse. Majority of the rules apply to the forums or CB Radio, and all the rules are enforced by moderators. Players may also report other players who break the rules. Players are strictly required to follow these rules for fair gameplay, protection of players, and to promote a friendly environment for new survivors. Violating these rules can invite disciplinary action which can range from suspensions to bans or even a permaban. Category:Organisation Category:Gameplay Category:Development Category:Locations Category:Outpost